


For Broken Words Paralogue: The Prince's Birthday

by CloudchaserKestrel



Series: For Broken Words [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, non-virgin!Byleth, virgin!Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudchaserKestrel/pseuds/CloudchaserKestrel
Summary: “I can’t help but notice that you didn’t bring a present?”“I thought we could have tea,” she said, then sighed, “but my tea set is currently being cleaned after a disastrous experiment in creating a hybrid of tea and coffee…”Dimitri laughed, half-nervously. They’d been together for not quite a month, about ten days shy in fact, hiding their feelings and relationship from the other students and faculty with as much grace as they could manage, which was to say not much; he knew at least Dedue had picked up on their stolen glances, hidden kisses, and admittedly hasty excuses to slip away and be alone. Not that they had gone further than kisses and the occasional hand-holding as of yet. She’d denied his advances earlier in the month, and he supposed it was for the best, but still, he couldn’t deny he wanted her.“So… I had another idea.” She looked down, her face a deep red.It's Dimitri's 18th birthday, and Byleth has a rather unusual idea for a gift...Just a shameless Dimileth awkward BJ scene with literally nothing else! It's a scene that was intended to be in For Broken Words proper, but somehow I forgot to write it x.x
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: For Broken Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	For Broken Words Paralogue: The Prince's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to fall somewhere around chapter 13-14 of For Broken Words, but I *think* it works without the context of the larger fic? There's no references to the larger canon of FBW other than their relationship beginning after Remire/before the ball, though if Byleth seems a little... off... it's because of reasons outlined in the larger fic notes for FBW.

#  Paralogue - The Prince’s Birthday

Dimitri sat uncomfortably on his bed, shifting his body nervously. Byleth sat not too far away in his desk chair, her legs crossed, fidgeting with her fingers. Dimitri had kept his room immaculately maintained; he’d even managed to keep his bedclothes looking pristine, although he accomplished that by rarely sleeping in them on his multiple late nights in the monastery. Besides its cleanliness, his room was quite typical of a second-story Garreg Mach bedroom. 

“Um, h-happy birthday, Dimitri,” she managed. 

“Ah, thank you profe-uh, Byleth.” He swallowed. “I can’t help but notice that you didn’t bring a present?”

“I thought we could have tea,” she said, then sighed, “but my tea set is currently being cleaned after a disastrous experiment in creating a hybrid of tea and coffee…”

Dimitri laughed, half-nervously. They’d been together for not quite a month, about ten days shy in fact, hiding their feelings and relationship from the other students and faculty with as much grace as they could manage, which was to say not much; he knew at least Dedue had picked up on their stolen glances, hidden kisses, and admittedly hasty excuses to slip away and be alone. Not that they had gone further than kisses and the occasional hand-holding as of yet. She’d denied his advances earlier in the month, and he supposed it was for the best, but still, he couldn’t deny he wanted her.

“So… I had another idea.” She looked down, her face a deep red.

“Did you?” He shifted again.

She stood and walked over to him, taking short, shuffling steps. She leaned forward and kissed him.

“Was… was that it?” he asked as she leaned away.

“N-No, it is… this.”

Byleth dropped to her knees, tugging at the hem of Dimitri’s trousers. He flushed. “Ah, um, you don’t…” he began.

“Do… do you not want it?” she asked, averting her eyes to the opposite wall.

“Ah, I didn’t say that!” he said, swallowing again. “I do, but you’d said to wait, and…”

“This does not count as that,” she said meekly. 

He nodded. “I’m convinced.”

Their reservations out of the way, at least verbally, she continued removing Dimitri’s trousers. She gasped as his already-hard cock slipped out from under the hem. He turned away, flushing bright red.

She wrapped her hand around it. He twitched at the unexpected touch. Her hand was surprisingly warm. She moved it along his shaft slowly at first, sliding it from the center to the base, then to the top, over the head briefly, then back down. He shuddered, letting out a small moan. “You’re, uh, really good at that,” he said, shivering.

She smiled shyly, then leaned her head forward, running her tongue along the head of his cock, closing her eyes. He moaned, louder than he meant to, but quickly covered his mouth. She giggled, taking her tongue away, leaving a thin trail of saliva behind, though it quickly evaporated. She studied him briefly. He locked eyes with her. He watched as she brushed her hair out of her face and, in a single motion, took his cock into her mouth, moving slowly down to the base, never breaking eye contact. He squirmed, acutely aware of the pleasure and struggling not to come immediately. He could feel her tongue rubbing against the shaft, the tip of it circling the base. He grabbed the back of her head, clutching at her hair. 

“B-Byleth,” he gasped, “you’re… this is… a bit much…”

She removed her mouth from him. “O-Oh, I… I apologize, I thought-”

Before she could finish the sentence, he thrust himself into her mouth again. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise. He winced, not intending to be quite so rough with her, though she resumed her motion from earlier, so he supposed all was well enough. He moved his hips in time with the bobbing of her head, and, sooner than he’d like, he could feel himself nearing his limit.

“Byleth, I…” He paused, not sure how awkward it would sound declaring that he was about to ejaculate into her. 

She kept moving as if she hadn’t heard anything. He pushed her head down onto it, drawing out another muffled squeak, and came into her throat. She pulled her head off of him again, swallowed, then coughed a few times. “Some warning would have been appreciated,” she managed between coughs.

“Ah, my apologies, I-I don’t know what came over me.” He blushed. 

“I was, um, just teasing anyway,” she said, flushing redder than he was.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I wanted to.” She smiled. She stood back up. “Though I had best return to my duties.”

“Ah, of course.” He returned her smile. “It would be best if this didn’t draw on much longer.”

She nodded, then turned and made her way to the door. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed very much like she was swaying her hips more than normal. She put her hand on the door handle, then turned back to him. “Happy birthday, Dimitri,” she said, a hint of a seductive tone in her words. She stepped out, closing the door behind her.

The ball could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, posting this is a bit awkward for me given it's *just* a sex scene aaaaa >.<  
> I swear I'm not usually this hornyyyyyyyyyyyy.   
> E̶x̶c̶e̶p̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶.̶


End file.
